Nail
|Race = Namekian |Date of death = 794 Age (Piccolo dies) |FamConnect = Guru (father) Moori (brother) Cargo (brother) Dende (brother) Piccolo Jr. (permanent fusee) Kami (permanent fusee) King Piccolo (second father due to fusion with Piccolo) Unnamed offspring (brothers due to fusion with Piccolo) Piano ''(brother due to fusion with Piccolo) Tambourine (brother due to fusion with Piccolo) Cymbal (brother due to fusion with Piccolo}) Drum (brother due to fusion with Piccolo) }} Nail (ネイル, Neiru) is a Namekian and described as the lone 'fighter class' Namekian left. He is the personal bodyguard to Guru, and is very strong for a Namekian. Biography While Gohan and Krillin were fighting Captain Ginyu, Nail had to fight Frieza in order to stop him from killing Guru and getting the Dragon Balls for himself. Even though Frieza was in his lowest power level of 530,000, Nail was no match for the tyrant, and even lost an arm (which he regenerated using Regeneration) during the battle. Before Frieza could finish Nail off, Nail revealed that this fight was to delay Frieza so Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to die on the ground. Shortly afterwards a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives and finds the disabled Namekian. Nail is still able to speak, and asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo agrees after some questioning of Nail's motives, and indeed his power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with Frieza's second form or even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to transform immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the anime only, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Nail revealed himself (though Piccolo's voice) to Frieza. Later, when Dende was killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail (as Piccolo's thoughts) was shocked and saddened. After, everyone on Namek was brought back to life, transported to Earth, and Guru's second death, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. Later, Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new guardian. He is later seen in a brief flashback in the Fusion Saga. Special abilities * Mystic Flasher: A yellow ki wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. * Regeneration: The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. * Nobiru Ude: The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. * Levitate: The ability to fly. * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave: A Ki blast of focused energy. Ranges in color. * Super Explosive Wave: A wave of energy more powerful then the simple explosive wave. Ranges in color. * [[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]] The ability to sense Ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: '''Katsuji Mori' * Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel * Latin American Dub: Ismael Larumbe Sr. Trivia *Nail's official Power Level was stated as being 42,000. *Nail can be considered the third strongest Namekian in the manga and anime series (after Piccolo and Kamiccolo). He is the fourth strongest if one counts the movie only character: Lord Slug *Nail made his video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a playable character. Although in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Piccolo had an alternate costume which looked much like Nail. *In the episode Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku when Frieza rips off Nail's arm, his screams sound like Goku's. *If one looks closely, there are parts of Nail's clothing that were torn when fighting Frieza which aren't present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail was clearly grieviously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. * Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Prince Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective, though likely a good bit weaker. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. de:Nehl es:Nail Category:Characters who can fly Category:Nameks Category:Z Fighters Category:Extraterrestrials